


Part of Your World

by Mystery_Lady



Series: Bichie AUs [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, I Accidentally Made This Sad, I'm Rooting For Them, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, M/M, Merman!Bill, Siren!Richie, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Lady/pseuds/Mystery_Lady
Summary: Fate is a funny thing; they can either be kind or be unusually cruel to you. To both Bill and Richie, the world is abnormally unfair to them. Why make them fall in love if they can't even be together?OrAn AU where merman!Bill and siren!Richie are forced to realize that even a beautiful and strong love like theirs can't stop nature from separating them.





	Part of Your World

**Author's Note:**

> I did not expect this one-shot to come out so bittersweet (and melancholic) but what can I do? I hope this one is still enjoyable for you guys. :) This one is bit shorter btw. ^^;

_ Part of Your World _

 

Bill pops his head out of the water cautiously, his eyes the only thing visible in the lapping water. The fins on the side of his head wiggled, trying to hear anything that would put himself at risk. Hearing and smelling nothing dangerous, Bill ducks back into the water and swims forward until he reaches the rocks that were a bit far away from the rocky cliff a few feet away. Placing his hands on the rocks carefully, these rocks were unusually sharp, Bill looks around.

He knew what he was doing was dangerous; it’s not a good idea to be so exposed and almost near dry land, were a human can come up and sneak up on him or any other supernatural predator but...

Chewing on his bottom lip, Bill lowers himself a little into the gentle waves of the sea, apprehension curling around in his gut. He hoped that his lover was okay.

Ears perking, he hears a rustle of feathers and something or someone landing a few feet from where he was. Ducking a bit lower, Bill watches tersely, muscles tense and ready to split at any given moment.

“Bill?” a hesitant voice whisper, sharp talons digging into rocky surface.

Heart skipping a beat and a smile spreads widely across his face; Bill resurfaces from the water, “Richie!”

There was a moment of silence before he heard the familiar sound of wings fluttering before a body, Richie’s, appear before him.

“Hey there Big Bill.” Richie croons with a wide grin, the feathers on his arms ruffling up a little as he walks gingerly across to get to him.

Pushing himself slightly out of the water, Bill reaches towards Richie, no longer feeling self-conscious about the blue-green webs on his hands. The raven haired male grabs his hand gently and pulls him forward towards him, pressing him close enough to kiss him firmly on his lips.

Sighing contently, Bill rakes his claws on his lover’s hair, his thumb rubbing his ears tenderly as he nips playfully on Richie’s bottom lip. Feathers ruffling, Richie lets out a soft murmur, separating their lips a little to press a quick kiss on the corner of Bill’s lips before he finally backs away. Bill pouts at the action.

“Hey, don’t make that face,” Richie scolds playfully as he rubs Bill’s bottom lip, “You know I how get when you make that face and unfortunately, we don’t have the time today.”

“Oh puh-please Richie, you’re a-a-always horny.” Bill scoffs then gives the thumb a little nibble before putting some space between them, not hiding his pleased smile at the way the siren’s eyes dilate at that action.

“I’m feeling so attacked right now.” Richie snips in a disastrous British accent before the smile slips from his face. Bill stares at his lover with worry now.

“Ruh-Richie?”

“Bill, have your parents been…pushing you to find yourself a mate?”

Bill frowns at the question, “They kuh-kind of been. Why d-do you a-a-ask?”

“My parents seem to be obsessed with me mating with this chick from a new flock that arrived a few weeks ago.”

Bill couldn’t help the growl that escaped his lips, baring his canine before trying to control his ire and his expression.

“You know, that was kind of hot Big Bill. Jealousy looks good on you.” Richie teases half-heartedly.

“I’m s-s-sorry, I know y-you don’t wuh-want to be w-with her but—”

“Don’t apologize. I would claw anyone’s eyes out if I know that someone is trying to court you.”

Bill purses his lips together, “Well I, um, I-I-I do huh-have s-s-someone trying to cuh-court me.”

Richie eyes Bill with a flat look, “Say what now?”

“Just l-l-like your puh-parents want you to muh-mate with the f-female s-s-siren, they wuh-want me to mate w-with this…muh-mermaid.” Bill says, hesitating on the last word.

The feathers on Richie’s arms fluffed up, along the one of his bottom half, his thin yet strong bird feet clenching tight to the rocky surface, the claws making an unpleasant noise.

“Heh, no matter the species, parents have the same thoughts and belief that they have the same right to control our lives even though it’s our life to live.” 

Bill didn’t say anything but he did agree with Richie; what rights do they have to force him into a courtship he doesn’t want just because he’s the oldest son and they want grandchildren.

“I wonder how I should break the news to them. Maybe something like this: “Mom, dad, while the female you want me to court is hot and all but I can’t because she doesn’t have a dick”?”

Bill shakes his head fondly, “Buh-but didn’t you s-said that y-you like b-both g-g-genders?”

Richie continued as though he wasn’t interrupted, “Specifically, my lover’s dick.”

Breath hitched, Bill stares at Richie with surprised eyes.

Richie looks at him directly in the eyes, “The girl is attractive and strong but she doesn’t have your pretty blue green tail, your bright eyes that funnily enough matches your tail, your beautiful voice, your gorgeous body, your bravery or your kind heart.”

Bill eyes his lover with shock and awe, the blush that appeared on his cheeks had spread to all over his face, neck, and shoulders, which wasn’t as noticeable thanks to the scales on his shoulder blades and his arms, feeling his lips widening into a bashful smile as he feels his heart quicken. That’s the closest he gets to a love declaration from a guy like Richie.

Grabbing on the rock, Bill pushes himself out of the water and carefully sits down on the semi sharp surface, ignoring Richie’s concerned sputtering. Once seated, he stares at the dark, curly haired boy before reaching out and holding on to his slim hands, ignoring the urge to touch the golden feathers that hanged down on Richie’s wrists and entire arms.

“The g-girl I muh-met is b-brilliant and luh-lovely but she’s nuh-not _you_ Richie.” Bill lets go of one his hand to raise it up to cradle Richie’s cheek, feeling his heart busting with overwhelming feeling of love that he couldn’t stop smiling even if he wanted to. “She doesn’t have your r-ridiculous s-sense of humor; she d-doesn’t have your muh-messy curls, she doesn’t huh-have your sweet s-smile, your p-protective and loyal nature, your amazing s-s-singing talent, and y-y-your breathtaking feathers.”

Richie’s face reddens at the onslaught of compliments, hiding his face in his palm. Bill flushes a little when the siren kisses his palm, the tip of his nose giving it a tickling sensation.

“I love you Richie,” Richie’s eyes open to stare at him with surprised delight, or at least he hope it was, “And there a-a-are at tuh-times that I wished that I-I was a s-s-siren like you so that I cuh-could be part of y-your world and be y-your muh-mate.”

Richie’s eyes soften, raising his unoccupied hand and cupping his cheek, stroking some of the scales that were in the area that his fins were. He closes his eyes in contentment.

“I love you too Bill and I won’t lie, there are times I wished I was a merman so that I could be with you and explore the wonders of your world that you love so much.”

Bill pulls him a little closer to him before closing the gap between them, both of them still holding each others’ hands and their palms never leaving each others’ faces. Its moments like these that Bill cherishes and curses at the same time. How unfair that they have found love in each other but they will unable to be with each other due to the differences of their kind.

Feeling a sense of melancholia, Bill lets go of Richie’s hand only to place both arms around his neck—vaguely registering that Richie has encircle his arms around his waist—pulling him so close that their bare chest were pressed together, feeling as though both of their hearts were trying to escape from their confinements, to escape and intertwine with each other. 

Richie pulls back a little, but his lips remain near his, almost brushing against each other as he lets out a bitter chuckle. “What a cruel world we live in huh? Does the universe find it funny that we’re in love but we can’t be with each other?”

While Bill was thinking the same thing, it still tore his heart to actually hear it. He firmly closes his eyes, unwilling to accept reality, “T-there has t-to be a-a way.”

He feels Richie shake his head, placing a chaste kiss on the corner of his lips as he breathes out, “What way is there? This isn’t a fairy tale, we have no happy endings. We have to do as nature intends us to do.”

Pulling back, Bill opens his eyes, ignoring the tears that have started to sting his eyes, “If t-that’s s-s-so, are y-you w-willing to let me go?”

Richie’s eyes darken and he could feel the way the sharp nails dig unconsciously into the skin of his middle back. He couldn’t help but be thrilled at the small act of possession; his Richie never did learn how to share.

“I don’t want to, damn it Bill, you know I don’t want to!”

“And you’re _mine_. I’m too s-s-selfish, I-I-I don’t want t-to let you go e-either.”

“And you’re mine too pretty boy, you are my _everything_.”

“T-then don’t give u-up on us Richie. We huh-have to fuh-find a way!” Bill pleads as he stares imploringly into his lover’s eyes. Richie stares back, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips slightly turned down. Then he sighs and shakes his head.

“Only for you Bill, only for you.”

Bill rewards him by kissing him, his fingers gripping into those black, messy curls and then pulling back, unexpectedly making a clicking noise before forcing himself to stop, feeling embarrassment at the action. He was surprised however when Richie smiles at him and twitters in return.

Mortification leaving him, he grins as he cuddles up to Richie’s neck, his tail swishing happily as he feel his lover nuzzling into his hair, the downy feathers ticking into his waist and tail. He has to enjoy it now before his skin and tail begins to become flaky and dry and he is forced to go back into the sea.

As he hears the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks, the annoying creatures that he learned were called “seagulls” squawking and flying about, and the sound of his lover’s heartbeat in his ears, Bill was content. Content and unwilling to let this feeling and the person who brings forth this sensation go.

He frowns, biting his bottom lip as he pulls Richie closer to him.

There has to be a way. A love like this can’t be wrong. There has to be a way they can be together…


End file.
